wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Trial of Two
Hello this is my first fanfiction I hope you all like it. Clay500 out. POV person. While Clay and Starflight were going back to the NightWing island, they stopped for a rest on an uninhabited island. But then they heard an unfamiliar sound and out of nowhere a blood red skywing came out of the trees. "Oh and by the way, I'm Meteor, your worst nightmare." "Hey buddy, why can't we all just be friends?" Starflight said "STARFLIGHT LOOK OUT!" Clay screamed and then jumped in front of Starflight right before the red dragon punched Clay instead of Starflight, but then Clay felt a familiar. He felt massive heat then he looked at the dragon and noticed that his scales were burning. Luckily, Clay had fire resistant scales, but it still left a tiny little black mark on his chest. "Wa, wa what? You're a fire-born just like Peril." "Oh shut up Clay," said the red dragon. "Wait, how do you know his name?" Starflight said astonished. "Pffft, I know every thing about you so called Dragonets of Destiny. Oh and if you survive, tell her I said hi and that I'm your older brother." Meteor said evilly! "Whaaaaaaaaaat but Peril's brother died." "Yeah but I'm not him. Here's the story. My mother was Kestrel and my father was Tornado. We were a loving family. Even Queen Scarlet was nice, always giving gold to dragons who really needed it until Blister's SandWings attacked. All Queen Scarlet was trying to do was get her son Hurricane to safety, but a pack of SandWings ganged up on her. She called to me to help because I was her strongest soldier, but my mother was pinned to the ground so I had to help Kestrel first. "It took me a few seconds to get my Mom free and get to the queen, but it was too late. The gang had already killed Hurricane so now she's crazy and horrible. She even signed my father up for very dangerous work just to mess with us. Now my father is dead and so is my Mom and I've learned something. "I am going to destroy every part of past because my Mom was so mad she banished me away for two reasons. One being I didn't help the queen, and the other reason she didn't have room for me and the new baby dragon that was coming, which was Peril. "So I'm going to make her pay for making my family reject me!" "We'll never let you hurt Peril." "We will Starflight said sacredly" "Well then, let's fight." Clay and Starflight tried to attack but he was to fast and uppercutted them both, which especially hurt for Starflight. Then Meteor threw a lot of fire and kept hammering them until something happened. A storm came. Lightning struck their bodies and they merged, but there was a problem. The dragon they made was big and strong with 14 horns, giant pitch black wings, and their first target was Meteor. They wouldn't stop fighting. They were crazy and they wouldn't stop and finally they carried him up to the sky and lightning struck all of them and Clay and Starflight were back to normal but all of them were in a deep coma the next day when Tsunami and Glory found them. to be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)